


[Art] Embrace

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boudoir Photography, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione does a boudoir photography shoot.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	[Art] Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723269) by [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom). 



> Just a fun little character study, based on Tridogmom's beautiful one shot, Embrace.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
